harry potter and his twin sister:book one
by dumbles13
Summary: basically the title
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful followers,I know it's been a long time since i last been i and i apoligize,ive been having a severe case of writers block but im back now and i hope you will forgive me and not google where i live and come and kill me,by the way i do not own harry potter whatsoever (wish i did though) the only thing i do own is harry's sister..hope you enjoy the story.**

This is a diffrent Harry Potter story,In this story Harry has a twin sister named Katie at the age of one they both defeated the most evil wizard of all time named lord was november 1st,the night after the Potter family was torn apart,and on private drive there seemed to be a grey tabby cat sitting on a wall infront of number four waiting for something or someone, suddenly at the end of the street there was a sound of a distant "pop" and the sound of footsteps made the tabby cat turn around to see a old man wearing the oddest clothing,and had a long beard and half moon bespecticles sitting on on his crooked nose at This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

"good evening Professor McGonnagall" Dumbledore said,as the cat transformed into his colleague."how did you know it was me?" McGonnagall asked flustered."my dear professor i've never seen a cat sit so stiffly" dumbledore said."so which one are we leaving here Albus?" McGonnagal asked."i believe both will benifit here" dumbledore said,"the dursley's do have a son the twin's age don't they?" he asked."yes but these muggles are the worst muggles I've ever seen are you sure-" Mcgonnagal asked."they are the only family the potters have left" dumbledore said."If you say so sir,who is bringing them?" McGonnagal asked."Hagrid" dumbledore said."are you sure it is wise to trust him with this much responsibility"McGonnagall asked."I'd trust Hagrid with my life" dumbledore said,Suddenly there was rumbling from the sky and the sound of a motorcycle could be heard,"speaking of the devil here he comes" dumbledore motorcycle landed on the ground with a "thud!" and the motorcycle stopped infront of the two Professors,the man was large,he wore a fur coat,what looked like dolphine boots and had matted hair,the man's name was rubious hagrid.

"professor dumbledor sir,professor McGonnagall" he said."no trouble i hope hagrid" dumbledore asked,his eyes twinkling."No sir,got them both before the muggles could come around snooping,they both fell asleep as we were flying over bristol"he said handing Harry to dumbledor and Katie to McGonnagal revealing the two to have identical lightening scars on their foreheads professors talked for awhile then dumbledore walked up to number four's front porch and placed both babies on the doorstep and put a letter in harry's blanket as he rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his little arm around Katie,dumbledore walked back to his two companions and before they all let he turned towards the porch and said,"good luck Harry and Katie potter" he said as he and McGonnagall aparatted to howarts and hagrid flew tp his hut.

**sorry for it being so short but here's the first review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that i haven't updated in awhile I've been busy with school work and my older sister got married so i haven't really been thinking about updating or anything like that,hopefully ill have two chapters done by today or later this week it depends on the homework load i have here's chapter two i hope you enjoy the chapter.i still don't own harry potter and i still wish i did.**

"WAKE UP!" a shreiking voice from the other side of the door yelled.

I sat up quickly, hitting my head on a shelf in the process.

"I'm up!" I yelled, rubbing my head where I had hit it.

It took me a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but then the room came into focus. It was a small, dark closet located underneath the stairs of my aunt and uncle's home where I was forced to live. You see, my parents died in a car crash when I was just a year old, so I had to live with my mother's sister and her family. Luckily though, I wasn't suffering alone. On the other side of the room, which was only a few feet away actually, sat my twin brother Harry Potter.

Judging by our appearances, you wouldn't really guess that we were twins. Harry was a skinny boy with messy, jet black hair and had round glasses sitting on his nose. I, on the other hand, am a skinny girl with long, red hair and have no need for glasses. Although we looked different, we both shared one trait: a scar on our faces. His was a small, lightening shaped scar that was right in the middle of his forehead. Mine was a longer lightening shaped scar that ran down the right side of my face, just passed the bottom of my ear. We received these scars as a result of our parent's car crash.

"HARRY AND KATHARIN POTTER!" Aunt Petunia yelled. "GET OUT OF THAT ROOM NOW AND MAKE SOME BREAKFAST!"

"ALRIGHT!" Harry shouted back as he stood up and walked out of the room.

I followed him into the kitchen where we found a mountain of gifts sitting in the far left corner of the room, just next to Uncle Vernon. No doubt that they were for my spoiled cousin, Dudley. Today, apparently, was his birthday. On his birthday, they had to have everything just so for the spoiled brat. He was to have breakfast made for him, not that Harry and I didn't usually make it for him anyway, and he got a mountain of gifts from his parents, not to mention his perfect little outings that he was allowed to attend with his obnoxious little friends. Harry and I, of course, were not allowed to attend his little party; we had to stay with the old, cat lady down the street: Ms. Figg.

"Hurry up, Dudley could be down here any minute!" Aunt Petunia sneered at us as she shuffled through the room making sure everything was perfectly set up for when he came into the kitchen/living room area.

Harry and I went on to make eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, and orange juice. Right as the final piece of toast popped out of the toaster, Dudley appeared in the kitchen. His round, chubby face frowned when he looked at his gifts. He slowly wobbled over to the mountain and began to point his fingers at each and every gift that was set up for him.

Harry, standing next to me, looked at me knowingly, waiting for Dudley's typical tantrum.

"THIRTY-SEVEN PRESENTS!" Dudley shrieked.

"Wow, I'm surprised he can even count that high…Actrully om surprised he can even count at all" I muttered.

"THAT'S ONE LESS THAN LAST YEAR!" he yelled again, stomping around the room, his face getting redder and redder as he continued.

"That's my boy, always eager for more," Uncle Vernon said proudly, gazing up at his son from behind his newspaper.

"Duddy-dear, mummy will buy you _three_ more presents in the store today, will that be okay?" Aunt Petunia pleaded with her son, looking worried that her offer wouldn't be enough.

"O-okay," Dudley said through his false tears and had a smile across his face, making me roll my eyes.

"You have_ got_ to be kidding me," I muttered.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, POTTER!" Uncle Vernon yelled at me.

"Whatever you say…" I said raising my eyebrows .

"Your smart mouth is going to get you in serious trouble one day girl!" my uncle sneered at me.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T WATCH THEM?" Aunt Petunia yelled through the phone.

The Durselys were just about to go to the zoo with Dudley and his snotty friends, and there was now a problem. Ms. Figg had broken a leg and was in the hospital, so in other words she was unable to watch Harry and me while the Dursleys went to the zoo.

"They'll just have to go then," Aunt Petunia said irritably as she glared at us.

Harry and I looked at each other with a smile on our faces. We had never been to the zoo before, so this was going to be awesome.

It took about thirty minutes to get to the zoo, each one of those minutes filled with Dudley and his friends tormenting Harry and me. However, when we got there, all of that stopped when the animals came into view.

There were lions, tigers, birds, alligators, and so many other types. The whole zoo was filled with all kinds of animals that Harry and I had never seen before, something about being locked up in a cabinet most of the time kind of prevented us from being able to see these kinds of things.

The most interesting animal we saw was a Boa Constrictor that was kept in a glass cage. It didn't really move, which is why Dudley lost interest in the snake after a few seconds of watching it. It was after about 5 minutes of watching this particular snake that it began to move.

It came up towards the glass and glanced at Harry and me.

"Hello..." Harry said.

"What's up?" I said to it.

It stared at the two of us and then it said, "_Hello_..."

I looked at Harry, wondering if the snake talking was just a figment of my imagination, and his eyes were wide open looking at the snake.

"Was that you?" Harry asked me and I shook my head.

"_That wassss me..._" the snake said. "_I don't like thisss cage very much and wasss wondering if you knew a way out._"

"Uhhhh..." I said. "Not really..."

"_Well...it wassss worth a tryyyy,_" the snake said.

"HEY, IT'S MOVING!" a yell came from behind me.

Seconds later, I was thrown to the ground along with Harry and saw that it was Dudley.

I hated him so much, why was it that if anything interesting ever happened, I was pushed aside.

A moment later, something very odd happened. Dudley, who had been pressing his chubby face against the glass, suddenly was falling into the snake's cage.

Aunt Petunia started screaming when she saw her son next to the enormous snake and ran towards him, but the snake wasn't interested in my cousin. He slithered out of the cage and went towards the exit.

"_Thankssss_," it said as it left the zoo.

"Anytime," Harry said back to it.

Then we looked back up at the Dursleys who were panicking. That's when I noticed that the glass was there again, and Dudley was trapped inside of it. Aunt Petunia was hitting on the glass in a pathetic attempt to free her son and Uncle Vernon was glaring at the two of us.

**Sorry for the long wait i couldnt figure out how to start this chapter and i also have been sick so plz read and enjoy the story also plz review,if i get 5 more reviews ill update soon**


End file.
